Halloween One-Shot
by mollymolata
Summary: Related with Wedding in Japan. (Happens between the 2nd and 3rd)


**HALLOWEEN – Wedding in Japan**

"Look I'm a princess" Replied Yuna.  
>"And I'm Dracula" Replied Hiro.<br>"Wow, you two look great" Replied William.  
>"Dad, do you come with us too?" Asked Yuna.<br>"No, I have to stay here and I'm also too old for going to Halloween" Replied William.  
>"Okay dad"<br>"Where's Mom and Willamina?" Asked Hiro.  
>"I'm here" Replied Willamina.<br>"Wow Sis, you look great" Replied Yuna.  
>"Sis, you look very Asian-tastic" Replied Hiro.<br>"Oh you made a new word?" Asked William joking.  
>"Yeah. Isn't it cool?" Asked Hiro. Yumi entered into the living room.<br>"And how's the Geisha-Outfit?" Asked Yumi.  
>"Its great mom" Replied Willamina. "And here you got two fans" Said Yumi and gave her them.<br>"Cool" Replied Willamina. "What do I do with them?" Asked Willamina and William took one of her fans and threw it in the middle of the living room.  
>"What was that supposed to be?" Asked Yumi and the kids giggled.<br>"I was throwing them like on Lyoko" Replied William.  
>"Its Ryoko dad" Said Willamina.<br>"What is Lyoko?" Asked Yuna.  
>"Yes, you two once talked about that, when we were looking at your Wedding book" Replied Hiro.<br>"Well its..." Replied William and someone rang on the door.  
>"Hey Lily and the others are here" Replied Yumi and walked to the entrance of the house.<br>"Oh" Replied Hiro.  
>"I and your mom tell it later" Replied William.<br>"Okay" Replied Hiro. "Bye Dad" Replied Yuna and Willamina and hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheeks.  
>"Have fun" Replied Yumi and gave the kids a bag for the treats.<br>"Bye mom, bye dad" Replied the kids and left.

„Man cant wait for eat all the treats we are going to get this night" Replied Hiro.

„I think mom will let us eat them only tomorrow" Replied Willamina.

„If this is really going to happen I eat them during the trick or treating" Replied Hiro.

„Where do we go first?" Asked Yuna.

„I don't know, let's try by Mrs Clinton" Replied Hiro and his sisters followed him.

After a half hour the kids had a lot of treats and meanwhile at home William and Yumi were lying in their bed lying half-naked under the cover. William was lying relaxed on the bed and Yumi had her head on his chest and her arms around William.

„We hadn't had a night like that months ago" Said Yumi.

„Yes, glad the kids went to Trick and Treating tonight" Replied William.

„Talking about it, have you ever been trick or treating?" Asked Yumi.

„Yes, one or two times. I was dressed as a cop and the other time I was dressed as a zombie" Replied William. „And you?"

„I just was once" Replied Yumi. „I was dressed as a fairy princess" Replied Yumi.

„Really?" Asked William.

„Yes, but everyone laughed at me, because I was wearing black boots" Replied Yumi.

„Hehe, but black fits to every colour" Replied William.

„Yes, you're right" Replied Yumi and rubbed with her nose on Williams nose.

„Hey what do you think about another round?" Asked William.

„Hmm" Replied Yumi and pulled Williams head to her and started to smooch with him. Someone rang on the door of the house and both stopped to smooch.

„Someone rang" Replied William.

„Maybe the kids are back" Replied Yumi.

„Should I go and see?" Asked William and Yumi nod. William took out of a closet a long coat and put it on and walked down at the entrance and opened the door.

„Trick or treat!" Exclaimed two random kids dressed as dogs.

„Oh hey do you want some candy?" Asked William.

„Yes sir" Replied the kids.

„Okay" Replied William and entered into the kitchen and opened a closet and took a few chocolates and bonbons out and brought them to the kids.

„Here and happy Halloween" Replied William.

„Thank you" Replied the kids and walked away. William closed the door and walked back to Yumi.

„There was two kids, who wanted some candy" Replied William taking his coat off.

„Hope they were the last ones" Replied Yumi looking flirty at William. William sat down on the bed and Yumi placed her heads on his cheeks and before she could kiss him the doorbell rang again.

„Again?" Asked William. Yumi shrugged her shoulders. William again took his coat and walked downstairs to the door and opened it.

„Trick or Treat!" Exclaimed two girls dressed as princesses.

„Let me guess candy?" Asked William.

„Yes" Replied the girls and William brought again candy.

„Thank you Sir. We wish you a nice night" Replied the girls and left.

„Bye" Replied William closing the door and went back again to Yumi.

„Good" Replied William and the door rang again. „Grrrr" Replied William and went down again and opened the door and now Lukas and Felix, Ulrich's sons stand there dressed as samurai's for Halloween.

„Trick or Treat!" Said both.

„Hey you dresses remember me of something" Replied William and behind him appeared Yumi.

„Aww, you two make two great samurai's" Replied Yumi and gave them candy.

„Thanks Mrs Dunbar" Replied the two kids.

„No problem" Replied Yumi and the kids walked away.

By the kids.

„Aunt Yumi smells like fish" Replied Felix.

„A weird fish" Added Lukas. Yumi and William walked both stairs up to their bed. Both left the door down open.

William sat on his bed and yawned. Yumi sat on his laps looking into his eyes.

„Already tired dear?" Asked Yumi.

„No, I just yawned" Replied William. Yumi placed her hands at the side of Williams heads and massaged it in circular moves.

„You make good massages" Replied William and Yumi giggled. She stopped and kissed him on the lips. William hold Yumi's back and lied back down on the bed and both started to smooch. Down at the entrance Willamina, Hiro and Yuna appeared and noted the open door.

„The door is open" Replied Willamina.

„Maybe dad forgot to close it" Replied Yuna.

„Ouch by stomach" Replied Hiro.

„Next time don't eat them all like that" Replied Willamina. The kids entered and closed the door and went stairs up and walked next to their parents room and stopped and looked in and saw William and Yumi smooching. They watched them smooching until Yumi let a moan out.

„Eww" Replied Hiro and Yumi and William stopped.

„Hi mom, hi dad" Replied Willamina.

„How did you come in?" Asked William.

„You forgot the door open" Replied Willamina.

„Oh" Replied William.

„Mom, I got stomach-ach" Replied Hiro.

„See I told you to not eat them all" Replied Yumi.

„Sorry" Replied Hiro.

„Mom, can we go count all treats we got today?" Asked Willamina.

„Yes you can and later you three go all with no shortcuts to your beds" Replied Yumi.

„Okay, mom" Replied Willamina and all left the room and Hiro closed the door.

„Son, you didn't have to..." Yumi covered Williams mouth with her hand.

„Hey, while the kids are down there we can keep doing our jobs" Replied Yumi.

„Oh Alright" Replied William and pulled Yumi over him and she giggled and both started to smooch. Down the kids were counting their treats and Hiro, well he was lying on the ground because he couldn't take the stomach-ach and lied there moaning, because of the pain.

**The End. Happy Halloween everybody ^^**


End file.
